


Not Fast Enough

by Metasin (Metakit)



Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Death, Explosions, Masturbation, Other, Running, Solo, fast, how fast can one person masturbate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metakit/pseuds/Metasin
Summary: How fast can one bot jerk off? Stay tuned to find out!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Very short oneshot, written about at the same time as the Elec Man one. This one was made sort of as a joke.  
> Yet, don't let that prevent you from enjoying it!

How long would it take for that damned blue bomber to get through his stage?!   
  


Quick was awfully bored during this time, running around the later rooms of his stage.   
When suddenly, he was hit with a strike of _PURE GENIUS!_   
There were places in this area that had force beams, right?   
Well, could he pass _ALL OF THEM_ fast enough all the while jacking off?   
  
The thoughts of the thrill excited him already. There he went, quickly on his merry way to reach the desired location.   
Hopefully, his enemy wasn't around to see him do...his thing. It would be all over rather soon, in any case.  
Quick man dodged all the force beams easily, albeit each stroke of his dick forced him to slow down,

thanks to the pleasure he felt. The excitation was too much, even for him, yet he didn't want to stop.  
 _Why hadn't he thought of this before?_

At the sight of the last one, Quick finally came to a halt, no longer running, but now attempting to finish before the beam hit him.   
  
The bot released himself just as the beam burned off his body.   
His dick wasn't the only thing that was going to hurt after this ordeal.

The blue bomber will have to wait for him this time around, it seems.

 

 


End file.
